gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Titan Ruins
Similar to the encounters of the Guild Trials party stages, these 4 stages are also restricted to 2 entries (E.G.: you can use 1 entry for stage II and III, or 2 entries on stage I etc.). This fight you have to take on yourself and you have 1 minute and 30 seconds to take down the boss. Damage done does not carry over and all of these stages cost 0 energy. However, after your team is defeated, time runs out, or the boss dies then it counts as an entry used and 6 Energy is spent. There are a few special terms that restrict your damage. For instance, 1 restriction is no physical damage can be done or only these specific champions can be used. Snowman Snowman is the current boss in all stages as since December 25. He is Strength based with increased armor in stage III and stage IV. His Ultimate damages and may also Knockback, Stun, and freeze your team. His other 2 abilities can hit party members of the same row so not more than 1 Front hero is recommended in later stages. Both skills do instant damage and one of which reduces Armor briefly. While it is possible to keep him CCed to prevent his skills, if your team can endure his ultimate well you can use it as a way to regenerate Rage. Also note that using your ultimates can waste time if you are short on it, so try to use as many Active abilities as you can at the same. Encounter Strategy as of Dec. 30 These restrictions can obstruct you from doing damage, however there are ways around this: * X-mas Halo- No Physical Damage can be done * Hero Damage Restriction: Only these Heroes can do damage: **Prometheus-Only his skills do damage, NOT his auto attacks **Astraea-All of her skills and Auto-Attacks do damage; her third one reduces his rage **Hephaestus- **Athena- **Tiresias-Only his skills do damage, NOT his Auto-Attacks Suggested Heroes for all Stages *Astraea- Deals OK damage and has 2 silences (Don't use her ultimate if your team needs rage; do use it if you are close to death) *Tiresias- Decent magic damage with skills but has no AA damage *Prometheus- Has very lackluster damage with skills, rage support skill, but no AA damage *Hephaestus- Good PHY damage, good armor for tanking, and having 2 disables (One active and one on rotation) *Athena- With a large health pool, great resist values, good damage, and a healing spell, she has much utility being a tank/nuker/healer Other Suggested Heroes These heroes wont do any damage but however they can still support and heal your team. *Chryseis- able to heal the team up to full after enduring Snowman's ultimate; strong CC with her 'Charm' *Hades- Very effective at self-sustaining his health even when your healer is rage-starved. Save his ultimate as a saving throw or use in conjunction with your teams active skills Encounter Strategy as of Dec. 25 (No longer true as of update 1.1.17) :These Heroes can still do magic damage despite the restriction (tested in stage III): *Hades-If he targets his 2nd skill at the boss it will be his only source of damage *Hecate-All of her skills do damage except her Auto-Attacks *Chryseis-Her third skill, 'Magic Missle' is her only source of damage, . Category:Place